Ciaragan Bael'Nar
Ciaragan Bael'Nar is a Blood Elf priestess in the Thalassian militia known as The Sunguard. She resides as Bishop of Quel'Thalas in the Church of the Holy Light and also works as a Lightward for the Dawnmenders. She and her brother, Faervell Bael'Nar produce and sell fine silk goods from their family business based out of the Eastern Kingdoms. Appearance Ciaragan stands tall and slim with a classic Elven body and silhouette. Her inky black hair is kept tamed into a short bob that shines over warm brown skin. Her facial features are eerily displayed with large sunken eyes, a hooked nose, and a small but pouty mouth tapered off by a pointed chin and sharp jaw. She almost always dresses herself in high-necked robes accented with golden trim. Modesty is her favorite policy and she is rarely seen in anything even remotely shapely. Stiff, militaristic shoulders hold up her garments before they spread out at her neatly hidden hips. Her voice is deep and patronizing when she speaks. Preferring magic over maces, her arms and legs are scarce with muscle mass. With graceful, almost ethereal movements, she nearly glides everywhere she goes; robes slithering behind her in a short train. History Early Life and Childhood: Ciaragan was born in a small village on the border of Quel'Thalas and Northern Lordaeron just minutes before her twin brother Faervell. Coming from a family of small-merchants, she had no formal education until much later in life and received homeschooling from her mother, Deima Bael'Nar. Her father Ceres had once descended from a line of wealthy silk farmers, however centuries of ancestors squandering the family fortune left his generation to till the fields as sharecroppers. Ciaragan was taught how to farm and cook for herself, as well as the proper skills that a young lady should have including manners, sewing, and dancing. She took most fondly to reading and would spend countless hours teaching herself just to one-up the other children. When Ciaragan came of age, she was presented to the village as an eligible maiden along with the other girls who were not spoken for already. At a Midsummer Fire Festival held by the surrounding villages, the young girl was able to see some of the Lords and Ladies of name and stature who had come down from the north to celebrate. Approaching them for conversation, she was readily turned away when the talk turned towards money and life in the city. Quick tempered as ever, Ciaragan made one too many snide remarks and invoked the wrath of a particularly cruel lady who tore her appearance apart- commenting on her large nose, gangling figure, and ill-fitting dress. The embarrassed girl quickly left the party with sneers of "ugly" and "farmer's daughter" echoing behind her. From that night forward, Ciaragan was obsessed with her appearance- constantly sewing new garments for herself and ordering fancy cosmetics from the capitol. Unable to let the incident go she devoted the rest of her young adulthood to improving herself in every way, shape, and form until she was satisfied. After the Fall: Ciaragan's childhood home was first to be hit when Prince Arthas Menethil began his long march to the Sunwell. Being the first village on the road from Lordaeron to Silvermoon in Quel'Thalas, the scarcely protected town was razed by droves of Scourge monstrosities. Encouraged to flee by their parents, Ciaragan and her brother Faervell hid in the nearby hills until the destruction had stopped. When the remains of Quel'Thalas emerged from the ashes, they met with other survivors outside of Silvermoon City to hear the rallying call of Prince Kael'Thas. It is there that both twins decided to take up arms and enlist in the Thalassian military for the first time. After following Kael'Thas to the human lands of Silverpine and eventually teaming up with the Naga in escaping to Outland, Ciaragan and Faervell were eager to drink in the promise of new power that Illidan Stormrage had propositioned their prince. When first exposed to demonic magic, the twins both took a liking to it and discovered a natural talent that their lower-class upbringing had withheld from them. It was at this point that they joined experienced mages-turned-warlocks, seeking training in these dark arts. The twins found themselves with a elder by the name of Baeraeus Mirthsorrow. A cruel man a manipulative nature, he sought to teach these new students of his through humiliating trials, often times killing off some of them with little to no hesitation and speaking of how it would be one less idiot in control of this great gift they'd been bestowed. He was by no means a kind person and showed little in terms to care of others, but he was no fool and wise in his craft. Ciaragan showed promise in demonology while Faervell preferred the more destructive magics. After teaming up to save a squadron of their comrades from a rampaging Felguard, the twins began to slowly move up through the ranks of the military as their prowess as warlocks exponentially increased. During the time spent in Kael'Thas's forces, Ciaragan became increasingly intrigued with the physical structure of demons and was known for dissecting her summoned servants. By the end of her training as a warlock she would have recorded biological dissections of fifteen different species of demons under her control; however she would not publish her findings until a later date. She and her brother would develop a name for themselves as two of the most brutal interrogators and torturers in Kael'Thas's arsenal- a reputation that gained them favors with all the right people. Together they eventually co-commanded a significant portion of magisters in the Prince's army and, due to their position, were able to experience real "wealth" for the first time. They lived like nobility in various camps across Outland and never wanted anything for long. Ciaragan specifically relished the opportunity to drape her armor in gold and jewels, and was known for throwing lavish dinner parties for the higher-ups stationed alongside her to show off her standing. Although neither of the twins had any monetary value, the expensive and regal-looking robes, armor (much of which had been "collected" off of the fallen houses of Quel'Thalas after the Scourge invasion), and living quarters provided to military leaders kept their new lifestyle operating. Eventually Ciaragan would begin to catch on that the prince was no longer interested in helping save Quel'Thalas and had been piloting his forces towards his own selfish desires instead. Rather than stay and serve the demons she wanted to control in the first place, Ciaragan convinced her brother to defect from Kael'Thas's army with her and follow the new prophet, Voren'thal the Seer to form an alliance with the Naaru. After laying down arms at Shattrath City, Ciaragan officially joined the Scryers and began plotting new ways to turn her research against the prince who she felt had betrayed her people. The Burning Crusade: Throughout the Burning Crusade, Ciaragan worked as a biologist and demonologist for the Scryers. She continued her research on the inner anatomy of demonic creatures and composed her work into a several-volume series of field guides; the purpose of which she attributed to finding new ways to kill them. When many of the forces of Azeroth crossed over into Outland to fight against the Burning Legion, she was eager to lend assistance. After a year and a half of fighting on the ground for the Scryers, a plan was finally hatched to destroy Kael'Thas and stop Kil'Jaeden from entering Azeroth. Ciaragan was eager to destroy the now-Wretched prince who had pretended to be their savior, and enlisted herself and her brother to fight alongside their fellow Blood Elves, now carrying a banner for the Horde. In the end, she saw the death of Kael'Thas Sunstrider and watched as a stranger carved off his head in one fell swing. She then followed the Horde to the Sunwell Plateau for a final showdown with the Burning Legion. Once Kil'Jaeden had been banished to the Twisting Nether, she witnessed the violent re-ignition of the Sunwell by the Prophet Velen with the heart of M'uru and was shaken to her core. Gazing upon the being of pure and holy Light, the warlock was struck with an epiphany and fell to her knees. She had seen and taken part in so many unnatural and unholy things that when the Light shone upon her for the first time, she was overcome with shame. As she stared into the heart of M'uru, Ciaragan knew that the Naaru's grace was the only thing that could save her from herself, and then and there pledged her life to serving the holy Light. Entering the Church and Separation: Vowing to never touch fel magic again, Ciaragan sought out her brother Faervell to tell him about her epiphany. To her dismay, he had not experienced the same feelings at the restoration of the Sunwell and seemed more confused than accepting of her new-found faith. Ciaragan had hopes of the two of them joining the Church of the Holy Light and starting over as initiates together, however Faervell was still happy with his status as a warlock and did not understand why she wanted to give that up. For the first time in their entire lives, there was no way for the two of them to continue on together unless someone compromised. After several days of fighting and a final gut-wrenching argument, the twins parted ways with hurt feelings and severed bonds on either side. Unwavering from the mission she believed the Naaru placed upon her, Ciaragan continued on without her brother and fought off the crippling loneliness by focusing her attention on training to be a priestess. Once she returned to Azeroth, Ciaragan traveled north to the contested territory known as the Plaguelands to train at the Eastern Star Abbey- a quaint but ancient little place where monks and priests trained acolytes for the Church. It was there that she officially joined the holy order and began working as an initiate doing menial tasks around the abbey for Bishop Arlen Redsun (the instructor who would eventually elevate her skills to match his own). This became an issue of pride for the former demonologist, who would have to learn a great deal about humility before she could advance in her training. As part of that lesson, Ciaragan was ordered to cut her hair and discard all of her perfumes and cosmetics for modesty. Doing so re-installed all the feelings of insecurity about her appearance that she had been fighting against. The woman would never fully accept herself as the way she looked and continued to hold up a strong guard about the notion of beauty. After several years of hard work through understanding the three Virtues, Ciaragan was officially initiated into the Church of the Holy Light as a priestess. During that time she began exchanging letters with her brother once again and was keeping up with him as he returned from a tour in the icy wastes of Northrend. They decided to meet up in the countryside of Quel'Thalas and have a true homecoming for the first time in what felt like ages. As Ciaragan arrived to greet her brother, she was introduced to a small human woman by the name of Vinessa, who Faervell claimed was his lover. Silently outraged that her brother would bring this woman- and a human woman at that- to their reunion, she grew cold and condescending and the meeting was not a pleasant one. In the next three weeks Vinessa would disappear in the night without leaving a trace. Although there was speculation that Ciaragan had something to do with the disappearance, no investigation was ever set forth. It would take that tragedy to really bring the twins together once again- Ciaragan comforting her brother after the loss of a loved one. From then on out the two were inseparable again and purchased a decent-sized plot of land to rekindle the family business, which was producing silk. The Sunguard and Becoming Bishop: Ciaragan and Faervell took the time to establish themselves as legitimate silk traders in Quel'Thalas and constructed a ranch home on their property at the edge of Eversong Forest. However, it wasn't very long after the completion of the estate that both of the twins began to feel stir-crazy. With Ciaragan only making house calls and running specific tasks for the church at that point in her life, she grew bored with her situation and sought out a better place to use she and her brother's unique talents. It was then that she discovered the Sunguard was recruiting and after much nagging convinced Faervell to enlist with her once again. Their first battles together came at the Invasion of the Emberlight, where Ciaragan worked as an Emberward in the Dawnmender unit to heal the wounded soldiers. Shortly after the Battle of the Blacksun Gate, Ciaragan received a missive from the Council of Bishops of the Church of the Holy Light that a position had been created to hold a Bishop of Southern Quel'Thalas- known informally as the Ghostlands. Although the entirety of Quel'Thalas had been under the spiritual guidance of her friend and former mentor, Bishop Arlen Redsun, it was determined by the Council that "Quel'Thalas's size calls for not one, but two Bishops offering guidance to those in the north and the south". Ciaragan was offered the position and eagerly accepted, however was not offically ordained until the conclusion of the Invasion of the Emberlight. She oversaw the construction of the Temple of the Holy Light in Quel'Thalas as her first order. Fighting together through the Amani war machine, the uprising of the Bleeding Eye Cult, and eventually the Iron Horde invasion, Ciaragan and Faervell gained many friends and allies among the ranks of the Sunguard and reveled in the chance to serve Quel'Thalas as they had originally intended so many years ago. Recently: Ciaragan continued to fight for The Sunguard leading up to and during the Phoenix Wars. She began to notice the presence of an unfamiliar entity within her mind that has grown louder and louder since the War began. After receiving terrifying visions of madness and innumerable possibilities, she opened herself up to this entity and allowed it to run freely through her thoughts. Her natural curiosity and lust for power led her down a rabbit hole of new knowledge, originating through the dark Shadow of the Void. It is not known how much she has been affected by this change, nor where this path will take her. She desires to use this newfound power to take back her homeland from the various invaders and become stronger than ever. Personality Ciaragan was once known for her flaring temper and viscous cruelty, but has calmed down quite substantially since joining the church. She is still a manipulative and cold person who barely cares for anyone that isn't family. A skilled healer and medic, she takes pride in her work but still holds little regard for life as a whole (besides her own). Observant and calculating, she has a hard time with small talk and usually only starts personal conversations with an underlying goal in mind. Years in the military have taught her to respect her commanders and follow orders accordingly, and although she may have her own agendas she treats matters of state and war very seriously. In the church, she leads with a matronly stern attitude and balances on the line between loved and feared, just where she likes to be. She is fiercely protective of her brother Faervell and holds a record for chasing off his lovers whom she deemed "too dangerous". Ciaragan is a deeply religious woman who believes that her work is the Light's work, and therefore her work is always good. Fighting and Weaponry Ciaragan fights exclusively in Light magic, with holy fire being her preferred method of defense. She will occasionally carry a staff or one-handed mace into battle, but mainly relies on spells either way. She is trained as a healer and can be used as a stand-in surgeon. At the end of the Amani Invasion she received a sword called Hearteater. The blade is too heavy for her to swing even if she knew how, so it resides as an artifact hanging over her desk at the Temple of the Holy Light. Relationships Ciaragan's most important relationship is to her brother Faervell. They have been called "two celestial bodies in constant orbit of each other" and "two-halves of a whole". When parted from her brother for extended amounts of time, Ciaragan tends to break down from her cold, collected exterior and becomes a bit of a wild card. She would do anything in the world to guarantee her brother's safety. Being barren herself, Ciaragan sees her brother as the family's only hope of survival and encouraged him to settle down with a bride she deemed "suitable". When he did finally marry, his choice of bride was less than ideal for Ciaragan. Although neither twin can live without the other, Ciaragan definitely needs Faervell more than he needs her- a fear that she has yet to acknowledge. Another important relationship to Ciaragan is between she Esme Sunshard. Ciaragan developed a problem with Esme when she and Ciaragan's brother began their long-lasting fling. Because Faervell does a poor job at hiding his nightly activities from his sister, Ciaragan became increasingly irritated at the fact that her brother was sleeping around with Sunshard but kept the secret anyway out of respect for her brother's interests. After months and months of hateful, insulting, and even violent encounters with Esme, Ciaragan finally saw her in a different light at the then-Dawnward's public whipping. Although she never gave her blessing, Ciaragan has begrudgingly grown to accept Esme as her sister-in-law. The Bishop has been slowly repairing a relationship with Esme, even though she still fears that one day the woman will try to take her brother away from her for good- and that will not stand. Business partner and close friend, Eyline Dawnforge is a valuable asset to Ciaragan. She enjoys her quick wit, sharp tongue, and willingness to lend a hand. Ciaragan and her brother entered into a business venture with Dawnforge after the Invasion of Zul'Aman and own a portion of the Dawnforge Shipping Company operating out of Port Silvermoon. Ciaragan and Eyline grew close when the romantic relationship between the ranger and Ciaragan's brother ended- leaving Ciaragan no reason to dislike the woman any longer. Since then they've become fast friends and bond over a distaste for classism. Ciaragan considers Elleynah Stormsummer a good friend and admires the young lady's piety. She enjoys taking tea with her and working alongside her as a Dawnmender. However, Ciaragan suspects that something is hidden beneath the surface of the delicate yet determined girl; she's just not sure what. Photos Category:Characters Category:Dawnmenders